gtafandomcom-20200222-history
A Home in the Hills
A Home in the Hills is the last mission in the Las Venturas mission strand and brings back everything to Los Santos given to CJ by the rapper, Madd Dogg. Mission Kendl, Carl and Woozie are inside the Four Dragons Casino in Woozie's office and judging audition. After a while, Madd Dogg appears and tells everyone that he wants to returns to his home in Los Santos which is his mansion. However, it turns out that it's seized and the Los Santos Vagos have taken over the place. Carl furiously questions Madd Dogg's decision and after a while, the scene changes to him and a couple of Triad gang members seen in an Andromada plane, preparing to battle the Vagos as Carl receives a phone call from Kendl. Kendl says she, Madd Dogg and Cesar have gone to San Fierro to see if everything is in place before returning to Los Santos. When the plane reaches it's destination, the Triads and Carl all jump out and parachute to the helipad on the roof of Madd Dogg's mansion and finish off everyone of the Vagos on their way before the rest of the team arrive. Once all the Vagos outside are dead, the team shoot their way inside the mansion and finally find Big Poppa. Carl chases him down through the mansion all the way until they reach the exit where Big Poppa enters his Phoenix and escapes with Carl following him in a pink Windsor. After a chase around the hilly sections of the city, Carl kills Big Poppa and officially takes back the mansion for Madd Dogg. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Try to land on the mansion roof with the Triads *Help keep the roof clear until the Triads arrive *Take the Triads inside the mansion *Search the mansion for Big Poppa and kill anyone who gets in your way *Big Poppa is downstairs, take him out *Big Poppa is making a run for it, chase after him *Big Poppa has left the mansion, follow him *Chase down Big Poppa and run him off the road Reward The reward for completing this mission is increased respect and the mission Vertical Bird is also unlocked. The player can also use Madd Dogg's Crib as a safehouse, but beware of the basketball glitch that can occur. Note: Madd Dogg's house does not offer a storage garage, so utilize the Mulholland Safehouse for storing vehicles (such as the newly acquired pink Windsor). The Pedestrians (except female pedestrians and Street Criminals) won't attack or flee the player if he crashes into the pedestrians' cars. They will also no longer panic if CJ fires a weapon, unless he shoots their car. Tips *In order to land on the roof, Carl has to deploy his parachute immediately after leaving the plane and enter the "tucked in" position taught during Pilot School that allows him to travel forward. The Triad parachutes can be seen below, but he can't catch up. Try to land on the helipad if possible, otherwise Carl could land next to the enemies and take extra damage. *Just as with Breaking the Bank at Caligula's, missing the roof with the parachute does not fail the mission, but Carl needs to quickly return to the roof of the mansion in order to prevent all the Triad men from being killed. *Just as the chase begins, it's recommended to go down the back hill to catch up with Big Poppa and kill him quick. Glitches *If the host computer is running around 1-10 frames per second, the Triads will miss the roof. However, another one will spawn on the roof if this happens. Trivia *Inside the mansion a girl can appear, who has the same pedestrian model as Denise Robinson. Killing her doesn't affect any progress with Denise whatsoever. * During the mission, Madd Dogg says his mansion has 19 rooms, however the actual in-game model features only six. *During the short cutscene in which the Triads and Carl enter the mansion, one of the Triads gets decapitated by an SMG shot, despite SMGs not being able to behead pedestrians during normal gameplay. This was probably done to show the player that the member was actually killed by a headshot. **The killed Triad gave that cutscene a bit of humour, because seconds before his death, he said "We're heavily outnumbered, but if we all keep our heads, we should kick ass!" *Big Poppa's Phoenix is an extremely rare car and can be obtained by the player, despite the fact that the vehicle is locked in the mission. The player can block the Phoenix and kill Big Poppa to complete the mission. The vehicle can then be obtained by pushing it to a Pay 'n' Spray or to the nearby garage at the Mulholland Safehouse (sniping Big Poppa will make his body fall out if there is enough space for the driver's door to open, unlocking the Phoenix). *Radio Los Santos can be heard inside the mansion. *Bounce FM is the default radio station for the Windsor given during the mission, as opposed to the usual Master Sounds 98.3. The pink Windsor has a unique license plate which reads "J LOMAX". The player can keep the Windsor after the mission is completed. *This is the second time the Andromada is seen in a cutscene, first being Stowaway. *While preparing to parachute from the plane, Carl will jump out of it automatically without being controlled by the player. *If Carl fails to land on the roof of Madd's mansion, the mission will not be failed. Carl then needs to find an alternative route to it, however; the mansion is not enterable for him yet (without using modifications). *For some reason, the parachute that the Triads have is unique, as it has a different shape, texture, and seems to be an altogether different parachute. This parachute is unobtainable through normal gameplay. **Furthermore, the Triads land properly, unlike CJ, who always does the glitched diving animation when reaching the floor. Video Walkthrough Navigation }} de:A Home in the Hills es:A Home in the Hills pl:Dom na wzgórzach pt:A Home in the Hills ru:A Home in the Hills Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions